Rip it all Away
by momma2js
Summary: Buffy has settled down to a nice normal life, with a nice normal job, and a nice normal man. A new case threatens to rip that all away. Sam and Dean have come to Chicago to gank a ghost but get pulled into something much darker. What happens when the two worlds collide can Buffy go back to the world of the Supernatural? Post S7 Buffy and Season 4 Supernatural
1. Normal?

Chapter 1

August 31st 0300

What was it about the dark night that called to her? She couldn't figure it out. Try as she might for some sort of normalcy the night wouldn't leave her alone. Maybe it was instinct something breed deep inside of her, something that wouldn't let her go. Maybe it was the challenge and the thrill of the chase something to spice up her otherwise dull life. She had craved normal all of her life so when she finally found the nice normal guy, the nice normal house, with the nice normal car, and a nice normal job she found that normal was not all it was cracked up to be; not when you knew what lurked outside. There was something about knowing what was out there and not doing anything to stop the death and turmoil that just didn't sit well with her. Sure she had picked a civilian job that called upon her skills Detective Buffy Summers with Chicago Police Department. She hunted the human monsters now, yet something was drawing her back in to the world of the supernatural and she couldn't quiet place her finger on it. So tonight she slipped on her jeans and tank top, holstered her gun to her hip with her badge and threw a sweater over it to conceal it. She put on her sensible sneakers, strapped a wooden steak to her other side, and pulled her long blond hair back into a pony tail and took a walk in the cemetery near her home. Most people would think this was creepy, but Buffy was a slayer, at least she had been in a previous life.

As she walked amongst the headstones scanning the area she thought back to what had changed since Sunnydale had collapsed in on itself. It had been determined by 'Experts' that Sunnydale had been sitting on a large sinkhole. The crater that was left was studied intensely, but they wouldn't find anything. Buffy knew that no matter how hard they tired they would never understand that it had been hell it's self that had swallowed the city whole. The scoobies had decided that the Watcher's counsel was better left in the past with the 100's of slayers that had been awoken by Willow's spell now pouring in from around the world a central Slayer Counsel had been founded in New York City. Dozens of slayers had decided that slaying wasn't for them and returned to their lives. Buffy, having been the only Slayer for so long had decided to walk away it was no longer her sole responsibility to defend the world from the evil that went bump in the night so she had packed up and moved to Chicago. For the past 5 years she had established herself as a person and as a cop. Her strength and stamina gave her an edge over her fellow officers, that had granted her the ability to rise through the ranks quickly and in those short few years she had already made detective.

Buffy stopped for a second hearing a scream off in the distance. She couldn't be 100% sure but she picked a direction and started running. There was another scream, closer this time, Buffy vaulted over the low cemetery wall and rounded a street corner only to find a women lying on the side walk blood pooled around her. Buffy had her gun in her hands in seconds and her phone out calling 911 as she approached. She scanned the area with her eyes before kneeling down to check the women's pulse.

"911 what is your emergency?" a man's voice said over the phone.

"This is Detective Buffy Summers" she said then gave him her badge information and location. "Yeah the victim is DOA" she said frowning. Buffy looked the women over without touching her further, she was young early to mid twenties was her guess. Her dark black hair fell over her face hiding her from sight. Buffy could tell that the woman had been sliced wide open from sternum to just below the navel and her throat cut. The brutality of this killing was intense even for her.

Flashing lights brought Buffy from her thoughts she glanced up to see an officer walking towards her. "Detective Summers?" the officer called.

"Yeah, tape off the area and get me some gloves" she called back

"Yes ma'am" the officer responded returning to his car.

Buffy could hardly make him out against the headlights, her senses kicked in as the officer started towards her as he got closer and closer her body went ridged as if ready for a fight. It was odd because that hadn't happened to her in a long time. She couldn't place what was wrong with the man that approached her but something felt off.

"Here you go ma'am" he said holding out a pair of blue medical gloves. She took them cautiously afraid to take her eyes off of him. More units started to arrive and the officer walked away to tape off the scene.

"Summers what the hell?" her partner and lover Jeffrey Driscole asked as he approached. "I had to hear it over the scanner what the hell are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I took a walk" She said looking up at him. He was dressed in the jeans and t-shirt he had worn earlier the previous day. She surmised he didn't bother to try and find anything else to wear. His brown hair was short but a little shaggy and went in every which direction which meant he hadn't bothered to comb his hair. He had deep blue eyes though in the lights of the squad cars you couldn't make them out. He stood about 6'3" with muscles, a body that put even Spike or Riley to shame. She immediately chastised herself for thinking about her former lovers. She had tried to put them in a tight little box in the back of her mind. Angel, her first love was in California, Spike was dead, and Riley, last she knew he was married and happily living the covert life style with his wife.

"Walks this late at night are you crazy? That's not safe!" Jeffrey chastised.

Buffy watched him for a second she wasn't exactly the kind that need his protection but given that she was a shot, petite blond it seemed to her male coworkers that she needed some sort of protection. Sometimes she wanted the scream that she was a cop and a damn slayer and had been fighting vampires, hell beasts, and stopping apocalypses long before she had moved here. Alas she had to keep that to herself. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that I wasn't allowed to go for walks in the middle of the night without a big strong man to escort me. I will try to remember that in the future." she said rolling her eyes. "Can we get back to the case?" she asked glancing back down at their victim.

"Sorry" Jeffrey mumbled kneeling down beside the victim taking care not to step in any blood and contaminate evidence. "She's young" he commented

"Looks like she was a working girl" Buffy said taking in the cloths she was wearing. Under all the blood she could tell that the girl had been wearing a white mini skirt. She had on 6 inch stilettos and a crop top.

"Detective" someone called.

Buffy and Jeffrey got to their feet and walked over to the officer looking down at the ground where he was pointing. Buffy knelt down and picked up the silver purse inside was a wallet. Buffy glanced up at her partner as she opened it up and let out a whistle. "We can rule out robbery, there is at least 2G's in here." she said as she pulled out an ID. "Mary Nichols" she read.

"Coroner is here" Jeffrey said looking over at the incoming vehicle.

"Pictures and bag this" she said to the officer and walked over to the body as the coroner walked up.

"Wow, I haven't seen something this brutal in all my time in this city." Audrey Malone said kneeling down. "I'd say she hasn't been dead very long put my estimate at about" she paused to look at her watch, "0330"

"Sounds about right that's when I heard the scream, I didn't get here fast enough" Buffy sighed.

"Damn, you found the body?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, was out for a walk heard the scream by the time I got here she was like this." Buffy motioned to the body.

"Well I will get her back to the morgue and get you a definitive cause of death, though if I were to guess I would say the slit throat or the evisceration" Audrey frowned.

"That would probably be a good guess" Buffy nodded.

Dean didn't like waking up this early it wasn't like he was some sort of morning person. Unlike his brother he liked to stay up late, sleep with beautiful girls, enjoy some whisky and then pass out and wake up whenever the hell he felt like it. His brother however had something up his ass about getting up and moving on to the next big case. For god's sake they were in the middle of trying to prevent an apocalypse, his brother was drinking demon blood and screwing some demon and Dean, well he was dealing with his own shit and he wanted to deal with it in peace. Dean rarely slept as it was and when he did sleep he tried to make sure he was so drunk that he wouldn't dream because in those dreams hell lurked. It wasn't the metaphorical hell either, he kept hearing the screams, his screams, their screams, everyone was screaming and it rung in his ears so loud sometimes he wanted to stab his ear drums out only for the chance to go deaf and never have to hear again. He was sweating, why was he always sweating? His skin felt like it was on fire, he could feel the fire burning away at him. He was so tired he wanted it all to stop but he kept his mouth shut because Sam didn't need to know about hell. He didn't need to know that he remembered everything from his time in hell.

"Come on Dean, I have a case for us" Sam said walking back from the bathroom.

"Haven't you ever heard of a thing called sleep?" Dean asked groaning.

"Sleep in the car, I'll drive." He insisted buttoning the sleeve on his plaid button up.

Dean frowned as he gathered his jeans, T-shirt, socks, and boxers. "Let me shower go find us something to eat." he sighed as he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Inside the quiet of the bathroom Dean dropped everything on the floor and looked in the mirror. "God when did I get so old" he said to himself as he inspected himself. He did look older; he was starting to get wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes looked sad and a darker shade of green. His dirty blond hair was getting to long; he would need a hair cut soon. He stripped off his old t-shirt and inspected the scars on his body including the mark from Castiel's hand. He remembered meeting Cas for the first time. It had shaken his very soul to learn that god and angel's where a real thing. He had been saved by an Angel for some master plan and he wanted none of it. He decided he needed a shave before stripping off the rest of his cloths. When he was finished he turned on the water in the tub and stepped into the cool shower. These days hot showers gave him flash backs, he tried to stay away from that feeling of heat on his skin it was still too much. He scrubbed up taking his time letting the water wash away his worries and fears. Dean would never admit that he was scared. He would never admit that each day he fought to keep from going crazy. His father had made him swear to care for his brother and no matter what else happened he would do just that regardless of what he was going through himself.

"Dean?" he heard his brother call.

Dean stepped out of the shower, "Coming" He called as he dried off and dressed quickly. He could smell the diner food from the bathroom door. "Smells good" he commented as he moved over to the bed and pulled on his boots and green jacket. He stuffed his dirty cloths into the hamper bag, applied his deodorant and tucked away his toiletries. Dean was normally a mess, hell Sam always yelled at him to pick up after himself and do his part. After being put through hell it seemed like the least he could do to make their lives a little easier.

"Bacon, waffles, eggs, and home fires" Sam told him as he handed him the Styrofoam container.

"Let me guess, egg white omelet with rabbit food and a side of plain oatmeal with milk" he said glancing over at his brothers containers.

"No" Sam snapped then added sheepishly, "Yes"

"Live a little Sammy, we're going to hell anyway might as well enjoy the ride." Dean said putting on his brave face and suppressing the inner turmoil.

"Yeah I would rather not speed up that process" Sam said glancing at his brother.

"Right because drinking demon blood is so healthy for you" Dean retorted.

"You know what Dean; I am not talking about this." Sam turned away from his brother to eat his breakfast.

Dean regretted being so hard on him, he just couldn't get over the fact that Sam thought this was a good idea. So it gave him some pretty neat powers but at what cost? It was changing him and not for the better.

"I have a case for us" Sam mumbled.

"What kind of case?" Dean asked sighing between bites.

Sam turned to him suddenly getting a little excited. "Ghost in a Chicago School, kids are getting hurt. Did some research turns out a little 10 year old girl killed herself recently because of bullying. Each instance is against a kid who bullied her and each one is getting slightly more violent then the last. These kids keep getting attacked over and over again; one kid in the hospital and another has a broken arm. If we don't do something quick this ghost is going to start killing."

"Alright let's go gank a ghost" Dean nodded


	2. Bullies

Hello all! So I know what you are all thinking as far as seasons go this is a little different it supposed to be around season 4 and some of the episodes air on the dates that I'm using so for the sake of the story we are just using the information from about mid season 4 for Supernatural. Also I know that right now Buffy is the only character from BtVS. I promise you that will change! Enjoy this chapter I am kind of on a roll with this story. Unfortunately for my other story I am feeling a little writers block so it may be awhile before I update Bump in the Night sorry!

Chapter 2

September 1st

Buffy stood in the autopsy suite and looked around, she wore the protective gown, gloves, and face shield that was require for her to wear but it was really not stylish. "So cause of death?" she asked watching Audrey work.

"Exsanguination from the slit throat but this is what's interesting. The man made a small incision here and cut her vocal cords but he was very careful not to knick an artery. Based on what I can tell he then then gutted her while she was still alive and then when he was done slit her throat wide open."

"How can you tell?" Buffy asked she was always curious about these things.

"Well it's just a guess but there is two cut marks on her neck the smaller one being the one that cut her vocal cords here then the second longer one here. Also there are signs that her stomach was bleeding while she was still alive. This wound is jagged and then there are several small cuts throughout her abdomen." Audrey explained illustrating on the body as she spoke.

"Wonderful so we have a really sick puppy on our hands" Buffy quipped. "Any DNA, fibers, anything?" she asked.

"A ton, I found semen in her vaginal canal as well as on her shoulder and in her hair. I found a few fibers and some trace. I've sent it all over to the lab" Audrey looked up.

Buffy smiled at Audrey, she was the closest thing to a normal friend she had ever had. All her past friends had ended up evolved in one way or another with her work as a slayer. Unlike Buffy, Audrey was tall pushing 5'11", she was also curvy. She had red hair, pale skin that was dotted in freckles and the most deep green eyes Buffy had ever seen. Audrey was originally from Ireland and had the most beautiful Irish accent. Sometimes Buffy laughed because she couldn't understand a word Audrey was trying to say especially when she was drunk, excited, or pissed off.

"Thanks for your help Audrey let me know if you find anything else." Buffy said as she left the Autopsy suite.

"Yeah sure thing!" Audrey called after her.

It didn't take long for Buffy to get back to her desk. Sitting down she started plugging information into the NCIC or National Crime Information Center. The NCIC was a national database that held information on everything from stolen cars to fugitives on the run. Enter some information into that bad boy and you could find out if someone committed the same crime in another town or state. The problem was a lot of small towns didn't do that so the database was incomplete.

"Getting anything?" Her partner asked as he set a coffee on her deck and then moved to sit at his desk a crossed from her.

"Nothing" she said frowning. "This doesn't feel like this is the first time he has done this" Looking up at her partner he nodded.

"I agree, maybe he's changing his MO up. Maybe until last night he has always kept to himself and hid his kills but now he feels bold enough to show off. Or Maybe something went wrong last night maybe he meant to abduct her but something happened" Jeffery suggested.

"I don't know could be" she said looking up their victim online. Buffy browsed the woman's Myspace account. She looked at some of the journal entries, scanned through her pictures, and jotted down some names that she noted. "Looks like our victim has a boyfriend and a day job" Buffy said looking up at her partner who was just hanging up the phone.

"Lab said it's going to be about a day before they have our results." Jeffrey sighed. "She was pretty" he said looking at her picture. Their victim had long black hair and soft brown eyes; her face was rounded and gave her a younger appearance.

"Let's go talk to our vic's family and friends." Buffy said holding up a list of names and addresses.

"Sounds good" Jeffery smiled.

In the car Buffy sat shotgun while Jeffrey drove. This was their usual arrangement; Buffy would rattle of case details while he took them where ever they went. Buffy however would handle the people. Once upon a time she would never have considered herself a people person in fact she was the opposite of a people person. She was shy and awkward when having to deal with people and guys. It wasn't until recently really that she had come out of her shell. Buffy had always felt that it was hard to get to know people when you had to be careful what you say and to whom. People who knew about her and what she could do were few and far between hell even her partner had no idea and they had been dating almost 2 years.

"You're awfully quiet today Buffy, is this because of what I said the other night, I know that wasn't nice of me and I know you can handle yourself. I just... love you. It makes me worry about you."

Buffy's head snapped around to look at him. They had never said love to one another. Love meant feelings, feelings meant complications, and complications lead to your world turning upside down. Sure they had been dating but it was more a physical thing. They didn't live together, they didn't say I love you, or do public displays of affection. They had agreed when this started that neither one of them wanted anything truly serious from the other. Sure they were mutually exclusive and it was easy together. They could talk together, laugh together, and even sit in comfortable silence together so why was he shaking up their comfortable little world?

"Look Buffy it's been two years, I think it's time we think about long term. We are good together, we take care of each other. Hell when I got shot you where right at my beside you didn't leave me. I love you Buffy and I have for some time." Jeff said softly.

"I..." she said sighed frustrated.

"What happened to you Buffy, who made you this way?" he asked his voice strained.

"I... I can't Jeff." Buffy frowned.

"Can't what, can't love me or can't tell me what happened to you?" When she didn't answer after a moment he shook his head and sighed.

Buffy could tell he was hurt, that she had hurt him and this wasn't what she wanted. After Angel, Riley, and Spike, she wasn't sure there was anything left of her to give to someone else. She hated to see him hurting because of her.

"Maybe, maybe I can learn to love if you teach me." She said quietly, it wasn't what she wanted but she wanted to make things alright, at least until this case was over with.

"Okay, that's something I guess." he said glancing at her as they pulled up to Taft High School. "Hooker by night, high school teacher by day who would have thought that a hooker would teach high school." Jeffery said changing the subject.

"Tell me about it" Buffy said getting out of the car.

*(*(*

Sam watched his brother drive; the entire day's car ride had been quiet save for the music his brother was playing. They didn't talk, that wasn't something a Winchester did. Their father had taught them to be soldiers to suppress their feelings, bury them. Dean stuffed booze, sex, and food on top of it trying to keep his emotions buried. Their relationship was strained at best; there was so much bad blood between them. As they rolled into Chicago and found a cheap hotel room things started to feel like they were getting back to normal.

"Hey Sammy, this suit make my butt look fat?" Dean said standing in the bathroom door way.

"Nope Dean your butt is just fat." he retorted. "Maybe lay off the Bacon and beer a little"

"And eat what that stuff that you call food that is more a rabbits diet actually I think Rabbits eat better than that." Dean snapped back.

"At least I still have my girlish figure, your starting to get a beer gut." Sam laughed.

"Oh right whatever you say gargantuan" Dean laughed. "Come on really man, let's go get this done."

"Alright" Sam said standing up from the bed. They were in their 'best' suits and by best he meant the cheapest ones they could find. If anyone asked why they didn't have the good suits as "FBI" agents they just made a joke about public servants making crap money and it seemed to appease people.

They headed over to Taft High School. Driving through Chicago was a bitch; the streets seemed to alternate one way directions at least that's what they thought and then their seemed to be no pattern at all. The other drivers on the road where either just as lost as they were or knew exactly where they were going and were pissed at those that had no idea.

Pulling up in front of the High School Dean pulled at the suit collar. "I hate these damn things." he complained and checked to make sure his fake FBI credentials were in his pocket. They had worked out the cover story that with so many kids getting hurt at school over and over again and the fact that one was now seriously injured that the local field office was called into investigate possible abuse in the school. They weren't sure it would fly but they hoped like hell it would.

"Hey Dean according to this a high school teacher was found dead yesterday" Sam said looking up from his phone. "The teacher worked here at Taft. No details on the death really but she was murdered."

"Great we can add that to our list of reasons to be here." Dean said getting out of the car.

Inside the school office they requested to speak with the principal.

"Yeah tell her the FBI is here" Dean said when he was told they would need to wait.

"FBI huh" a voice from behind made Dean spin on his heel. "Right what the hell is the FBI doing here?" She demanded.

Dean took in the petite blond in her with her black slacks, pink blouse, and suit jacket. She had her hair pulled up and sensible shoes on. "Investigating a case sweet heart"

"That's officer sweet heart to you buddy, Detective Buffy Summers Chicago Homicide" she said pulling her jacket back to reveal her badge and gun.

"Nice, I got one of those too." Dean showed her his credentials and prayed she wouldn't call his bluff.

"You aren't investigating the Mary Nichols case are you?" She demanded.

"Did you just stomp your foot" Dean asked trying to hide the amusement on his face.

"No" she said horrified.

"You kind of did" Jeffrey said speaking up he too appeared to be trying not to laugh. "She does that without thinking about it, I try not to point it out cause then she gets mad. Detective Jeffrey Driscole, I'm her partner" he extended his hand.

"Agent John Wilson this is my partner Agent Kyle Roberts" Dean said introducing himself and Sam with their cover names. "We are actually here to investigate allegations of abuse; we have a kid in the ICU. Something is happening in this school and my partner and I volunteered to come down here and take a look. The death of a teacher only fuels us even more."

"I see I wasn't aware the FBI got involved with these sorts of things." Buffy frowned she had heard about the kid in ICU, everyone had.

"Generally we don't; however when the authorities, not say you guys... you're homicide we are cool with that, I'm just saying someone is dropping the ball here in figuring this out. We at the beau have received a lot of complaints from concerned parents that no one is figuring out how or why these children are getting hurt over and over. The fact of the matter is we have no idea. Most of it has been called accidents; but when the same group of kids is having so many 'accidents' it starts to look like someone is causing these 'accidents'"

Buffy nodded, "Could be a teacher that's abusing them."

"Our thoughts exactly, with the death of the teacher it makes us wonder... did one of these kids get revenge on their abuser?" Dean asked.

"I'm not so sure this was done by a kid. Why don't we sit down and go over our notes maybe we can help each other make some head way." Buffy suggested.

"Great idea" Dean smiled coyly.

*)*)*

"The principal will see you now" The receptionist said to Dean and Sam.

"What we were here first!" Buffy protested.

"Don't worry about it princess we'll be quick" Dean gave her his winning smile and a wink.

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls." Buffy said rolling her eyes and resisting the urge to punch this man in his smug little face.

"Hey now" Dean said standing up straighter "Don't get your panties in a bunch"

"I don't wear panties" She said then internally groaned, she had meant it as a fast comeback but the two agents and her partner where now staring at her in shock. Why did she say that? "Well, I don't" she said shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"Good to know" Sam said pulling Dean into the principal's office.

Dean and Sam where seated across from the principal several minutes later. She was nothing like the principals that Dean remembered. Marie Lopez was bright and cheerful as she greeted them. She was Hispanic with dark brown skin; her black hair was curled and hung around her shoulders. She had a bright red headband in her hair which matched the color of the red and yellow sundress she wore. Her brown eyes where a rich chocolate brown, she was beautiful, at least Sam thought so. She also seemed to have the brain and the personality to match.

"What can I do for the FBI?" She asked after introductions where complete.

"We are here regarding allegations of abuse to your students. Specifically this group of kids." Dean said handing her a hand written list of names.

"Ah" Maria frowned, "Yes, there have been several strange things happening to these kids but most of it has been ruled accidental. Even in Philip's case it was a terrible accident, falling off the top of the bleachers and the fact that he survived amazes me."

"That's just it there are never any witnesses to the 'accidents' the children claim someone is hurting them but they never see who it is." Sam said leaning forward, "Now I know that you are skeptical but unfortunately we've been called in to do an investigation of the school. I promise it will be kept discreet."

Maria sighed resigned to the fact that her school was about to be put under a microscope. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with Addison Jacobs." Dean said leaning back. "Her death was ruled a suicide, however her suicide note implicates that all these children" he gestured to the list on her desk. "Were bulling her."

"It was more than just bullying and more than just a suicide." Maria swallowed the lump in her throat. "You have to understand, these children, they don't have a lot. They don't understand that their actions... Please don't think badly of me." Maria said turning to her computer she pulled something up and then turned the monitor towards them. It was a recording from a security camera near the foot ball field. Dean could just make out Philip and Addison walking across the field. As they got closer to the camera a group of children appeared to walk into view. Dean counted at least 10. He watched in pure horror as the events unfolded. Philip grabbed her from behind pinning her arms behind her. A girl came forward and ripped Addison's shirt open. They seemed to stand there and laugh at her. One girl pulled down her skirt and another cut her hair. They all laughed and pointed, the little girl went limp in Philip's arms and they through her to the ground one of the girls kicked her then grabbed her by what was left of her hair to the bleachers. Dean couldn't make out what she was doing to Addison until she pulled back and written clear as day where the words "Cheap little whore" written on her torso. The kids all laughed as they walked away leaving her there.

They sat in silence trying to digest what they had seen no wonder this little girl was pissed and trying to kill these kids. He had half a mind to let the ghost carry out her revenge before they stopped her.

"Two weeks later" the screen changed. The same camera but this time it was day light. The bleachers where filled with people, a foot ball game going on. Dean saw movement near the corner. As the team broke for a time out Addison was clearly seen moving onto the field. The couch yelled at her but she didn't even flinch, she walked onto the field stopped near the middle. Dean almost couldn't watch as she pulled a gun from her purse put it to her head and pulled the trigger and just like that the girl was gone.

"Why wasn't this released to the police?" Sam said finding his voice after a few moments.

"We didn't think that the kids should have to suffer anymore." Maria said watching him.

"Those kids deserve to be locked up after what they did to a 10 year old little girl!" Dean snapped. "Now you have someone one out for revenge and you damn well better hope we can stop them before someone else gets killed." Dean was out of his seat.

"We will need a copy of both videos" Sam said grabbing Dean's arm trying to calm him.

Dean ripped his arm from his brother's grasp and stormed out of the office, past the cops and back to his car.

Sam followed moments later with a DVD in hand. He locked eyes with Buffy and she locked eyes with him and then he walked past and out to his brother.

*(*(*

Buffy walked into the principal's office, she had been in her share of the principal's office when she was younger. Her being a slayer got her labeled as a bad kid because no one knew exactly what it was she did. It wasn't like she could tell them that she was skipping classes to fight a demon.

"Ms. Lopez I'm Detective Buffy Summers my partner Detective Driscole were here about Mary Nichols death."

"Great, FBI and now Chicago Homicide! This day can't get any better." Maria threw her hands up in frustration and got up starting to pace. "Mary was a good teacher, loved her students, her students loved her. She had been here 3 years and never had any issues."

"Were you aware that she was a hooker?" Jeffrey asked.

"A what? Oh, well yes. These teachers don't get paid enough so they take up second jobs. Hooking isn't exactly the best option but it's easy to do if you're single women like Mary." Maria shrugged like it was nothing.

"You knew, but you still let her teach?" Jeffrey stammered out.

"Well yes, it's not the big of a deal what they do in their personal life is none of my business, as long as it doesn't interfere with their work here or become a public issue where it would damage our reputation I don't care what they do." Maria sat down. "They know the rules if they get caught doing something that would tarnish the school they are on their own and fired. Look she didn't have any enemies here; it was probably one of her clients."

"Thank you for your time." Buffy said pulling Jeffery out of their before he lost it.

Buffy had a sneaking suspicion that these men were not what they claimed to be, however they had given her the number to call to speak with their boss and she had. He sounded like a gruff old man with too much to do and not enough time to do it.

Buffy frowned, she swore she had seen their faces but she couldn't quiet place it. Sitting now in front of them in a little diner she watched as John, that name didn't seem to fit him. "Find out anything?" she asked picking at her pork chop.

"Yeah, you heard a little while ago a little 10 year old committed suicide right?" Dean asked.

"What about it?" Buffy asked.

"So this little girl was brilliant, I mean a freshman at 10 that's pretty awesome. So she skipped some grades was in all AP classes... but she didn't have many friends. People didn't want to associate with the baby in class. So these kids, the ones that are getting hurt all the time, they were the ones really abusing the poor kid and putting her down. Then it turns out the principal has been sitting on this video of a group of 10-12 kids ripping this girls cloths off, beating her up, cutting off her hair, dragging her, and writing 'Cheap little whore' on her body before leaving her there. Then she goes and blows her brains out in front of the entire school. We however can't find a connection to the teacher; she had nothing to do with this little girl. I don't think she has anything to do with our case. However there is a teacher that was close with our 10 year old. Her AP history teacher and he is a big guy like my partner here big." Dean was talking in-between bites of his bacon burger and fries.

"So you think that the AP history teacher is hurting these kids as payback for bullying the little girl till she killed herself?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "However we don't have any proof of that.. Yet."

"That's sick" Buffy said keeping eye contact with Dean. "Like really sick, these kids should be locked up and punished for what they did to this girl."

"Thank you that's what I said! Tell us about your case maybe we can help. Bounce some idea's off us." Dean suggested.

Jeffrey and Buffy looked at each other and shrugged. "Mary Nichols, killed Aug 31st around 330 am she was cut open and had her throat slit. She was a hooker and apparently a high school teacher. Semen and fibers where recovered but we are waiting till the results come back." Buffy explained. "The school knew she was a hooker and didn't care as long as she kept it private. Now that she's dead and the details come out they will claim they had no idea that she was doing any such thing."

"Huh and no witnesses?" Sam asked.

"No, at least not that we know of. I was out for a late night walk when I heard scream by the time I found her she was dead and no one else was around." Buffy said straight faced.

"Man, you found the body... that sucks." Dean shoveled a few fries into his mouth.

"No kidding, well it appears we are working two separate cases boys so we will leave you to that. Come on Jeffrey we have work to do."

"Yeah okay" Jeffrey said and put a few 20s on the table "Have a good one guys."

Dean watched as they left and then looked over at Sam. "That woman is... wow"

"She's a cop Dean don't even think about it. She would probably shoot you if you even tried." Sam finished his salad.

"Alright so let's go talk to the mom about the girl see if we can find out where she's buried. Burn the bones and be done with it." Dean finished his dinner and got up tossing another 20 on the table before they left.

*0*0*0

"Thank you for seeing us ma'am" Dean said slipping into his FBI persona

"Oh course I don't know what I can do to help the FBI, my daughter's death was a suicide" Andrea Jacobs had a look about her. Dean recognized it, it was the look of loss and complete emotional devastation. No parent should have to bury their child and yet this woman had done just that.

"I understand but we are investigating a series of events that have led to one child being in the hospital. Everyone we have talked to seems to think that it has centered on your daughter." Sam explained as they sat on the living room couch.

Dean looked around; the house was clean with simple furniture and pictures that covered the walls. He brought is attention back to Andrea and caught her telling Sam that she didn't understand. "You are aware your daughter was being bullied?"

"I am now" her face fell, "Addison never told me anything. I had no idea that she was being bullied until after the fact. I should have figured she was a smart girl she was set to graduate her junior year. She wanted to be a biologist even started taking college classes. She kept to herself mostly. I didn't think it would get this bad. I knew some kids would pick on her but when I found out what was being said..."

"Ma'am we think that someone is trying to avenge your daughter, the children that are being hurt are the ones that bullied your daughter." Dean leaned forward and handed her a tissue from the box beside him. He waited for Andrea to finish drying her eyes. Dean didn't have the heart to tell her about the attack on her daughter.

"I'm a horrible person but I want them to suffer. They took my little girl from me."

"Doesn't make you a horrible person it makes you human." Dean said trying to comfort her.

Sam spoke up then, "Where did you bury her?" he asked.

Andrea paused and looked up at him confused.

"We would like to examine the grave if someone is avenging her they might show up there to tell her or leave her flowers." Sam back peddled.

"That would be hard to do, she was cremated and sits right there on my mantel." Andrea got up then and went to the urn touching it.

"Do you mind if we look at her room?" Sam asked.

"No not at all" Andrea said staring at the urn not even paying attention to them now.

Dean scanned the pictures looking for anything while Sam went to her room. "That's a pretty necklace she's got there.

"It was my mothers. She gave it to Addison when she got into high school. She never took it off; she said it protected her like a charm."

"At least you have that to remember her by." Dean said testing the waters.

"I wish, they never found it, it's probably in her locker but I can't bring myself to clean that out yet."

"Understandable" Dean nodded.


	3. Ghosty

So I know my grammar is kinds crappy and I apologize I am working on getting a Beta. I do try and proof read but apparently I keep missing stuff. :/ Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

September 4th

Dean and Sam sat in their hotel room; neither was ready to talk about the case. This was one of the more emotionally taxing cases. Deep down they knew that they had to destroy the ghost but after seeing that video and seeing what they had done to her they were debating letting her have her revenge. They knew though she wouldn't stop with the children who hurt her, they were her focus at this point but once her revenge was done, she would kill indiscriminately. That was the problem, did they sit back and let her get her revenge and destroy her after or did they do what they had to do to save those a-hole children who put her through hell?

"Dean" Sam said gently.

Dean looked up at him and frowned. "Don't say it Sammy" he already knew that his brother would voice what he was thinking and he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Dean we have to make a decision before something else happens, what if she doesn't stay focused on those that hurt her." Sam was going to make him listen to him.

Dean leaned forward hitting his hand on the table as he got up. "Those kids assaulted that little girl; she has every right to be pissed." Dean said playing devil's advocate.

"They are kids Dean; remember how horrible kids were to us always being the new kids. You were a bully!" Sam reminded him.

"I wasn't a bully I stood up to the bullies" Dean shook his finger at his brother. "Let's just get this over with. Her mom said she was cremated which means that she must be attached to something. My guess is that necklace and since we didn't find it at her house. It's probably in her locker."

"We could ask Buffy if it's in evidence" Sam suggested.

"Everything was returned to her mother I asked."

"Guess we are off to the high school then for a little B and E"

*(*(*(*

Buffy was tired, Jeffrey was asleep beside her but for the life of her she couldn't sleep. Usually when she couldn't sleep it was because of the case, tonight it was because of the FBI agents. She slipped carefully from the bed and dressed. What was it about those boys that got to her? Was it that they lied to her face and she knew they were lying. She just couldn't figure out what they were lying about. Who they were? They were investigating a case, but abuse? The FBI didn't do abuse allegations Child Protective Services did. She got up. Slipped into her clothing and slipped out the door easily. Silently she thanked her lucky stars for her slayer grace and stealthiness. She grabbed her keys, turned off the alarm, slid into her car and drove. She wasn't sure where she was going or why she was doing this but for some reason; something was nagging at her and she couldn't figure it out. Perhaps her dormant spidey senses were picking up on something she wasn't fully aware of yet.

*(*(*(*

Sam and Dean walked across the field coming to a halt at the spot that they estimated is where Addison had shot herself they were still unsure where she had gotten the gun from.

"Shhhh someone's there" Sam heard the voice from the bleachers and started towards it.

"Whoever is in there better come out now we are with the FBI" Sam called glancing over at Dean and shrugging.

It took a few minutes but slowly a girl and boy emerged from under the bleachers. "You don't look like FBI"

"Right because all FBI agents have to wear suits all the time?" Dean demanded and pulled out his fake credentials showing them to the girl.

"Oh..." she said then fell silent.

"What are your names?" Sam asked softening his voice as he looked from one to the other. He let his body relax taking on a slightly less intimidating stance then his brother.

"I'm Rob and this is Ashley." Rob, the boy was tall. His blond hair was a little shaggy and he had the build of a line backer. He wore his team jersey and jeans.

"Ashley Morris?" Dean asked trying to keep his blood from boiling; he remembered his name from the list of kids the principal had provided. She was also one of the victims of the strange accidents.

"Yeah" she looked surprised.

"Robert Hernandez" Sam looked at the boy he too was on the list of kids.

"Yeah" He looked down as if ashamed that they knew his name.

"You kids where involved with the assault of Addison Jacobs. You've had several strange accidents since she died haven't you?" Dean looked at them but they refused to make eye contact, they just nodded.

"Here's the deal you will tell us everything, and I do mean everything, we need to know the names of everyone that was involved with her assault because you are all in danger." Dean said angrily. Ashley looked up as if she was going to say something then screamed pointing behind Dean.

Sam whipped his head around and saw the little girl standing in the exact spot she had died. The girl let out a blood curdling scream and sent the 4 flying back. Sam and Dean hit the grass. Ashley hit the pavement and Rob hit the metal bleachers, his head made contact with the metal. Dean dropped his bag pulling out the iron fire poker but she was gone.

Sam was checking Rob over. "He's alive" he said then turned to see the ghost behind Dean. He aimed his shot gun and fired a rock salt round just missing Dean.

"Split up find the necklace" Sam called

"Come on!" he urged pulling her towards the gym.

"What was that!" she demanded.

"Look Ashley was it, that little girl who killed herself is a vengeful ghost and blames you for everything. Now she is trying to get her revenge and she can and will kill you. My job is to keep you alive!"

"You're not an FBI agent are you?" the girl asked out of breath trying to push the sleeves of her red shirt up. Dean noted that she had lost one of her brown sneakers somewhere along the way.

"What was your first clue?" Dean grabbed her arm and ducked into the gym inside he dropped his bag and pulled out the salt drawing a circle with it around he and the girl. "Whatever you do, do not step outside this circle!" Dean growled at her.

"How do you know all this? I didn't think ghosts were real; we were just having a little fun. We didn't mean to hurt her." Ashley blathered on.

"Didn't mean to hurt her? She was 10 years old! I have half a mind to let her have you!" Dean roared.

Ashley screamed beside him and Dean followed her gaze to the other side of the gym. There stood a girl, Dean recognized her from her pictures. "Addison" Ashley whispered.

Addison Jacobs was dressed in the dress she had died in, light blue with a floral pattern. She wore black shoes and her hair was in pigtails. She looked like she could have been 8. She was rail thin and her skin had a pale appearance. She flickered and disappeared only to reappear a few feet away. She was getting closer with each moment. Dean grabbed the fire iron out of his bag and held it at the ready.

Addison appeared just at the edge of the circle. Dean took a swing bringing the fire poker through the ghost causing it to disappear.

"You did it!" Ashley proclaimed excited now.

"Don't thank me just yet that is a temporary measure" Dean said as he pulled out his ringing cell phone. "Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still can't find it" Sam said out of breath "I can't find her locker either this place is a maze we will never find it in time."

"I know where her locker is." Ashley spoke up.

"Good, take me there." Dean said to her.

"What about Addison?" Ashley's eyes darted around and she seemed to sink in on herself a little. "Are you really going to let her get me?"

Dean sighed heavily and weighed it over in his mind, "I will protect you but if you want this to end, we need to find her Jade necklace. It has to be somewhere in this school." Dean assured her.

"Okay" Ashley took his out stretched hand and started to lead him towards the lockers as they got to the hall way a familiar voice shouted.

"Stop right there Chicago Police" Buffy stood at the end of the hall. Her gun was drawn and aimed at Dean's head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, I drove by and saw your car out there and heard a scream. What the hell are you doing here?"

As they spoke Ashley was lifted from the ground and thrown back against the wall. "Dean!" she cried.

"Addison!" Dean said trying to get closer to the girl. "You don't want to do this, we know what Ashley and the others did to you and we are going to make them pay."

"They deserve this" the girl responded.

"Look I couldn't agree with you more Addison but this isn't the way to handle this. You need to be at peace, let me help you. Let me give you peace." He said gently as he eased towards her.

"They killed me"

Dean had never seen a ghost with such anger and pain; it seemed to swirl in her apparition. Colors seemed to twist through her body as she spoke. This was a powerful and angry ghost and it amazed Dean it usually took years to master this much control for a ghost

Dean swung the poker at the same time Addison glanced at Ashley there was a snapping sound. The girl sank down to the ground lifeless.

"Shit" Dean swore dropping beside Ashley and feeling for a pulse.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy demanded coming to a dead stop beside him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Dean!" Sam called coming around the corner and stopping short when he saw Ashley on the ground and Buffy standing next to his brother. "Shit"

"You boys have a lot of explaining to do." Buffy said looking from one to the other. "You better start now or I'm arresting you both."

"Okay, my name is Dean Winchester and this is my younger brother Sam. We are hunters; we hunt down supernatural beings and kill them. The one you just saw was..."

"A ghost, gonna need a hefty duty spell to get rid of it. I know a witch that can help." Buffy said smiling.

"We don't need a spell" Dean frowned; "We need to find her jade locket and burn it with salt." he was puzzled as he studied her calm demeanor.

"I didn't realize men could be slayers too. I thought it was only women." Buffy studied them, "Though I guess Hunter sounds more manly, so super speed, amazing strength, enhanced senses it's all kind of awesome right?" she asked a little bubbly.

"What's a Slayer?" Dean asked looking to his brother.

"I've read something about them something like, in every generation there is a chosen one..." Sam started but couldn't get the rest out before Buffy interrupted.

"She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness, she is the slayer. Yeah yeah we've done away with that. Now there are hundreds of them."

"We aren't slayers we are hunters, human beings who track and kill supernatural beings." Dean said watching her warily.

"Oh... well this is awkward. Well let's try this again I'm Buffy Summers Chicago Homicide and retired Slayer."

*(*(*(*

Buffy handled the case effortlessly after getting help for the boy who was injured; she was able to sweet talk her way into an unexplained death investigation. The boys were invited to help as it was one of the kids in their investigation.

Several hours later Buffy stood in their hotel room arms a crossed her chest she looked from one brother to the other. "The Winchester's as in FBI's most wanted?" She had pulled the file on them when she realized who they were. "You boys think this is cute, you come into a big city to do away with a ghost get cozy with the local law enforcement and then what? Prey they don't figure out who you really are?" she demanded.

"Look Princess" Dean started

"Call me princess one more time and I will show you Slayer strength, I may be rusty but I still got it."

A knock on the door startled them. "Expecting someone?" She asked. They shook their heads no. Each of them picked up a gun and Buffy went to the door opening it slowly. "Who are you?"

"Who the blazes are you?"

"Bobby?" Dean recognized the voice.

"Dean?" Bobby called staring at Buffy who was blocking his way.

"Let him in, he's with us." Sam said putting his gun down.

Buffy moved out of the way to let him in.

"I was in the area heard about the ghost case and thought I would stop in and see you. Then I got the call from sunshine over there asking about your covers, then later on you tell me she's a slayer I couldn't resist at that point." Bobby explained taking the beer Dean offered him and sitting at the table.

"You've heard of slayers then?" Buffy asked.

"I've had dealings with the Watchers before, right bunch of assholes if you ask me. I heard they were all killed off."

Buffy studied the man he had a full beard and baseball cap covering what she could only assume was a balding head. He seemed to have labored breathing and dressed like a hillbilly. She assumed he was a hillbilly by the way he spoke. "The watchers were killed off save for my watcher. The spell that Willow did to help us defeat the First activated all Slayers so that there was no more just the one. After being the original and only one for so long I retired and tried for normal. I've had 5 years of normal but I guess that is all I get."

"I've heard amazing things about you Buffy, through the grapevine of course. The boys and I are hunters. Most of us have suffered a tragedy at the hands of a supernatural being, for me, my wife, for the boys the loss of their mother when they were children. We learn, study, and kill the supernatural. It's how we deal with our pain by making sure no one else has to go through that hell. You know as well as anyone, there is no escaping this life."

"But hunting doesn't pay, there are no benefits to this job so we steal credit cards, work odd jobs, and do what we have to so that we can survive. We don't hurt innocents and we don't want to kill unless we have to but I am sure you know that as well as us." Dean said watching her.

Buffy nodded then sighed, "Look I'm not going to turn you in. This case, it feels familiar; I just can't place it. This case feels wrong; there was some presence at the scene when I found her. My spidey sense is tingling when it comes to all this." She sank on to the bed.

"Spidey sense?" Dean laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" she picked up a shirt from his bed and threw it at him. "It's what I call this feeling I can't explain it."

"Dean Sam let me take the ghost case give me what you got I can handle it, I'll call ya if I need ya." Bobby looked at the boys daring them to argue.

"It's settled then" Buffy clapped her hands together.


	4. Something Witchy this way comes

Hello readers and welcome to another thrilling chapter of Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Supernatural. As promised Willow has turned up… This story is nowhere near done so have no fear there is a lot more surprises in store for our heroes. Please review I love getting messages and reviews from my readers even if it's criticism. Tell me what you love tell me what you hate!

Enjoy

-Momma22js

Chapter 4

September 8th 0530

"You are having too much fun with this." she said glancing over at him.

"I haven't had this much fun since London England 1888." He grinned running the knife down her abdomen. She let out a slight moan of pleasure this was how they made love. Different people each time the rough neck man and the prostitute women, it was their thing.

"It has been too long with you trapped in hell and me up here" She whispered to him softly as they made love. He removed her uterus from her body and put two long slices slowly across her neck. He watched the blood pour from her neck. This was what he had been missing. Oh course it made it even more fun to recreate their first time together

*(*(*(*

Looking down at the crime scene Buffy was sure she had seen everything but this was one of those things that she had wished she would never see.

"This was even more brutal, bite marks here, bruises all along her thighs. Two cuts on her neck and abdomen sliced open this is the same guy even down to the other cuts on her stomach here and here" Audrey was pointing out everything as she spoke. "ID says Ann Chapman"

"So our guy rapes her, beats her, and then kills her, like I said this guy is a sick puppy." Buffy looked over at Dean and Sam who were dressed in their FBI best. "What is it?" she asked Sam.

"I think I've read about something like this before." He said.

"There was nothing in NCIC." She told him.

"No" Sam got his lap top out and set it on the hood of a squad. He typed in Jack the Ripper. "The first one was August 31st Mary Ann Nichols the second September 8th Annie Chapman." Sam showed the others.

"Jesus" Dean swore reading the page. "Look here, seems like he had more than 5 victims but they never knew for sure. Let's comb through what you guys have in your system maybe this guy is copying Jack the Ripper." He said looking at how close Audrey was.

"Wait, Audrey... Is the uterus still there?" Sam asked.

"Umm let's check" She said kneeling by the body. She pulled back the skin of the abdomen and stuck her hand in the body cavity. "It's not there" she said uncertain. "I will have to check her medical records but why would someone take her uterus?"

"Because they are a sick puppy" Dean said looking over at Buffy and smirking.

Buffy had to resist the urge to sick her tongue out at him.

Buffy rode with them back to her home giving them directions on the way. They pulled up in front of a small one story home with a chain link fence, the house itself looked run down which wasn't surprising given the state of the rest of the block. Dean surveyed the exterior, the shutters were falling off or missing, the paint was peeling off the side of the house and the front steps looked like they were ready to crumble to dust.

"Nice place you got here princess" Dean said trying to be nice.

"Don't call me princess!" She growled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Hey be nice to her!" Dean said getting out of the car and letting Sam out. "She's my baby"

"Men and their cars" she rolled her eyes and headed up the front walk to unlock the front door.

Inside was nothing like Dean or Sam had expected. The outside was no indication of how the house's occupant really lived. The living room walls were covered in a light sky blue paint. Pictures hung of what they assumed to be friends and family. The furniture was tasteful and modern in blue and grey colors. She had a large 60 inch flat screen T.V. and a nice stereo system. She led them towards the kitchen. Dean was amazed at how modern the kitchen was. The marble counter tops were a dark black with gold and grey throughout it. There was an island and dark oak cabinets. Stools lined the breakfast bar that looked out into the living room.

"Buffy?" A voice called causing Buffy to spin on her heel. A red headed woman came around the corner and smiled brightly she was dressed in a flowing purple and red dress. The dress had a corset top and the skirt seemed to billow out around her. She seemed to radiate power.

"Willow?!" she cried and hugged her.

"Hey Buffy, I was in town thought I would see how you were. I have news; it's not very good news. "Willow frowned and caught sight of the boys."Who's this?" she asked not taking her eyes off them.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, their hunters, guys this is my best friend Willow." Buffy introduced them.

"Hunter's as in deer and..."

"Supernatural hunters sweetheart" Dean snapped.

"Don't call me sweetheart" Willow grumbled.

"I thought you retired Buffy, what are you doing with Supernatural hunters?" She asked sitting on a stool.

"It seems I don't get to stay retired, Sam and Dean where working a ghost case, I was working a homicide. While on scene of a dead person I felt something that I hadn't felt in awhile the spidey sense started tingling." Buffy sat down to explain while Dean went to order pizza. "There was another murder today, Will this person is or is copying Jack the Ripper right down to the date and time of each kill."

"That's impossible; I thought Spike told you Jack the Ripper was dead."

"Spike?" Dean asked looking from Buffy to Willow. "You know a guy named Spike?"

Buffy sighed and looked at the boys knowing full well that she would end up telling them her story. It was not something she relished, she hated reliving the past.

"Buffy you don't have to tell them anything." Willow said reading her friends face.

"I do will, we have to trust one another. I tell you mine you tell me yours." she said to the boys. They nodded their consent. "My name is Buffy Summers, I am the slayer. I was chosen to fight the evils of the world." she began she explained everything her first watcher Merrick and how he told her who she was; she explained how she died at the hands of The Master. She explained about Angel, Faith and her old principal, Riley and The Initiative, Dawn and the hell beast and the death of her mother. She went on to tell them about her second death and being brought back from a heavenly dimension by Willow. She paused long enough to give Willow an apologetic look before she explained about Warren, Tara, and how Willow went psycho Witch. She explained about Spike and their relationship leading up to his death. She explained about Turok-Han vampires, the potential slayers, Willow's spell, the first evil. She explained about Spike's sacrifice and what happened to Sunnydale and the hell mouth. When she was finished she looked from one Winchester brother to the other.

It was a long 20 minutes before either of them spoke. "You hooked up with two vampires" Dean said trying to wrap his head around this.

Willow snorted with laughter. "You tell him all of that and he is hung up on who you sleep with, I think someone likes you Buffy"

"I do not" Dean protested. "Listen Princess it sounds like you've been through a lot but let me explain our story to you." He looked to his brother who nodded. "It goes like this" Dean explained about the death of his mother by the yellow-eyed demon and how it had started his family on the road to being hunters. He explained growing up as hunters and how they were trained to be soldiers. He explained his brother leaving for school and the rift it caused and then how the death of Sam's girl friend and their father going missing had brought Sam back into the life. He explained his father's death and everything about the yellow-eyed demon and the gates of hell opening. They explain what really happened to Agent Henriksen and the moments leading up to Dean's death at the hands of a hell hound. Sam picked up the story from there explaining his 'special abilities' and Dean's return after being raised from hell by the Angel Castiel. Dean showed them the burn mark on his shoulder. Dean then went on to tell them about the past and learning that his family was a long line of hunters. When they were done everyone was silent for a long time.

No one seemed to know what to say, no one was making any eye contact. An hour went by before someone finally spoke. "Well aren't we just a bunch of crazies" Willow said smiling.

"You're really this uber Witch and you don't need Hex bags or anything like that?" Sam finally asked her.

"Yeah, look I'm not bad. I know when Tara died I lost it, she was the love of my life but I'm happy now. Kennedy and I are good." Willow smiled a little.

"You said you had news for me?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Oh right, umm I don't know how to say this but the spell apparently wasn't forever. We haven't had any new slayers and well slayers are being picked off one by one. We've lost contact with a lot of them. Giles is going on about some new evil rising. Anyway I came here to bring you back Buffy we need you to come out of retirement." Willow looked down at the floor as if ashamed to be asking this.

"I can't just uproot my life here Will, I have a boyfriend and a job I love." Buffy looked at the Winchesters then back to her best friend. "I am a cop, I have a normal life!" she yelled getting to her feet and walking towards the kitchen sink to get some water.

"Buffy" Willow started but Dean silenced her with a wave and waved her and Sam from the room.

Once alone Dean walked over to the sink and stood beside her leaning back against the counter. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for dragging you back into the world. It's so rare that someone like us can get out of it once we are in it and it never really goes away."

Buffy turned and leaned against the counter beside him taking a sip of water she sighed. "Do you remember it?" she asked.

"Remember what?"

"Hell, do you remember hell? I remember heaven, I was at peace. No more fighting, no more pain, no more monsters. I was free, I was happy. I thought Man Buffy you've done your time in hell and now you can be free." She looked over at him. "But I'm not in hell, not like you were. So do you remember it?"

"Sam thinks I don't, but yes. I remember hell, it was terrifying being ripped to shreds everyday and put back together only to have to do it all again tomorrow. Down in hell 4 months is 40 years. For 30 years I endured, I was tortured in ways I can't even describe. At the end of every day I was told if I tortured souls then my torture would stop. After 30 years of torture you start to break, you start to fold and suddenly you are the one doing the torture and damn it I started to enjoy it. What does that say about me?"

"What does it say about me that I have run from my duty, my responsibility, and my fate?" she asked.

"I think it means we are human, that we can only endure so much before we break. In the end it comes back to haunt us though. For me I can't sleep, it's always there in my head what I did and I will never be that person again. For you it means that you can't run, maybe you needed a break but in the end you have made your decision. You are a slayer Buffy and I may not know much about slayers but getting to know you, you aren't the type that keeps running when you know what you have to do. You told me it's your fault for the slayers being activated and that you had a duty to them, to protect them. Those duties are still there and try as you might to ignore it, it won't go away. Be the slayer Buffy, help us track this guy, use it as your stepping stone to get back in the game and we will do what we can to help you find out who is killing off slayers and why the spell has stopped working. We can be a team on this."

Buffy looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. She stared into his green eyes mesmerized for a moment. Suddenly he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen despite what he had just told her about hell. He was just as messed up as she was and here they were talking about duty and hell and all she could think about was how she hadn't really looked at him before and then she laughed.

Dean was puzzled he couldn't understand why she was doubled over laughing; he tried to wrack his brain to figure out what he had said that was funny. "Buffy?" he asked suddenly concerned for her mental health. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"God we are a pair" she said laughing, "Here we are talking about hell and duty, and teaming up to take down the supernatural" she said unable to stop from laughing. "And all I can think about is how I want to kiss you right now because I go for the damaged crazy dudes with tons of baggage and I can't even love the good guy I've been sharing a bed with for two years." She was on her knees now laughing and her stomach hurt. "Yet you waltz in here with your motivational speech and your kind words and suddenly I want to jump in bed with you what the hell is wrong with me."

"Hey now" Dean said a little offended, "I'm a hell of a catch, I may have baggage but you aint all sunshine and roses either there princess"

Buffy hooked his leg with her arm and yanked him off his feet causing him to land on his ass. "I told you not to call my princess!"

"Yeah, well now I say it to piss you off because you're cute when you're mad!" he retorted.

"I'll show you cute" she lunged pushing him back to the ground and pinning his arms above his head. She was straddled over his stomach.

Dean tried to push her off and was surprised at how strong she was. "Damn princess been working out?" he said trying to roll her.

"Uhh Dean everything okay in here, we heard the yelling and..." Sam stopped as he came around the breakfast bar and saw the two on the floor. "Okay" he started to turn around to leave the room almost walking into Willow. She gasped with her hand over her mouth at the sight of Buffy and Dean.

"This is not what it looks like" Buffy said quickly standing up.

"Mhm Dean for once keep it in your pants." Sam said shaking his head.


	5. Back

I am on a roll with this story! I know you all are dying to know what is going to happen next. Well here are few surprise twists! Enjoy please review I love hearing from all of you!

Chapter 5

September 10th

0300

Dean looked over at his brother passed out on his bed. It was another sleepless night and while there was a lot Buffy had given them to look over, all he wanted to do was go drink himself to oblivion. He had reread the same page twice already and that is when he decided to put it down and take a walk… to a bar…

As quietly as he could he opened the door to his motel room and left usually he was good about getting back before Sam woke up but tonight he didn't really care. He couldn't get that damn slayer out of his mind. What the hell was she, who was she to put him down. He had baggage everyone had baggage. Did going to hell make him suddenly unlovable? That was a depressing thought. "What the hell am I thinking" he said to himself out loud.

"Well I don't bloody well know now do I?" someone answered

Dean was startled and turned to see a man in a long black trench coat. His hair was bleach blond and he was pasty white. He looked so casual leaned against the tree puffing on a cigarette. Dean wasn't sure how he had missed him.

"Who are you? An Eminem wanna be?" Dean scoffed at the man.

He pushed off the tree and approached slowly. "No see, I know who you are but I am almost certain you don't know who I Am." the man told him.

"Cryptic much buddy?" Dean shot back.

"We old timers tend to stay off the radar of someone like you. Talk about a want to be. I knew your daddy, interesting man heard he's dead my condolences." his accent was heavily English and he had a scar a cross one eye brow.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean said easing his hand towards his gun.

"Look pretty boy, I am not here to fight you and even so you wouldn't be able to take me. I am here to warn you. Buffy has been through a lot and if you hurt her; I will kill you myself." he said nonchalant

"Who are you and how do you know Buffy?" Dean demanded.

"Let's just say, I'm an old friend" he stepped back towards the side of the road.

"Wait a minute, trench coat, bleach blond, Buffy told me about you. You're the vampire that supposedly sacrificed himself." Dean grabbed his gun out and was pointing it at him.

Spike tsked loudly, "Like father like son. You think a gun is going to hurt me? I'm a whole different breed of vampire then the ones that are out there now" He stepped into the light and his face contorted.

Dean stumbled back, "What the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I am a very old vampire, one who is more pure then the ones that are out there now. When the first awoke, a new breed of vampires emerged. I have been a vampire since Victorian England, and don't you worry your little Hunter head. There aren't very many of us left and we prefer to keep to ourselves and let the younglings run wild. I'm too old for this shit but Buffy; she got out of the game and settled down. You and your dunderhead brother show up and suddenly she's back in the game."

"She doesn't need some freak showing up to protect her; she is capable of handling herself." Dean growled not dropping his gun. "I thought you were supposed to be dead"

"I was dead, somehow got brought back, don't quite know how that happened." Spike shrugged.

"Jack the Ripper" Dean said evenly.

"What about him, he's dead" Spike flicked his cigarette butt away.

"You're supposed to be dead, but you're not. Who is to say Jacky boy didn't get brought back, the gates of hell where open briefly." Dean countered.

"I'll be damned, well technically speaking I am. That could be but I don't know may dead vampires that have come back to life." Spike was watching Dean's every move cautiously. While he was sure the Winchester didn't have a steak on him, beheading could dust him pretty quick too and the Winchester's were known for being damn good at hunting vampires.

"What if he was a demon?" Dean asked after thinking for a moment. "One of the possess you, nice meat suit kind of demons."

"I suppose that could be" Spike thought about it for a moment. "Well, I've already over stayed my welcome Winchester, don't tell her I'm alive she doesn't need to know that. Keep her safe she's out of practice." With that Spike turned and disappeared into the night.

Dean walked back to the motel and slipped inside.

Sam rolled over and frowned at his brother. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Talking to a vampire apparently" Dean shrugged.

"Talking to a vampire?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, but not like any vampire I've seen before. his face did this weird scrunched thing where it got all wrinkly and he looked really weird. Said his name is Spike, as in Buffy's Spike. He said one minute he was dead the next not so much. He wanted to warn me not to hurt her or he would kill me. Apparently he knew Dad too." Dean sat on his bed and sighed. "I'm going to get some sleep" he laid down and for once drifted off to sleep quickly.

"Okay, you sure you don't want too..." Sam started but stopped when he heard his brother snore softly.

*(*(*

Buffy sat in front of her computer with Willow beside her. On the screen was a group of people some Buffy recognized others not so much. Zander, Giles, Kennedy, Faith, and Dawn where there and she was glad to see them.

"Hey guys, I heard there is a big bad coming up and you need some help?" She said looking over at Willow.

"It's more complicated than that, Buffy do you still have your slayer abilities?" Giles asked.

"Yes, in fact it's been getting harder and harder for me to ignore them, and control them for that matter. Why what's going on?"

Kennedy and Faith exchanged glances. "We don't, in fact half the girls we have been training no longer have their slayer abilities more and more keep losing them, leaving, and then dying."

"Buffy you were the original when Willow awoke the others slayers your abilities diminished slightly. You were no longer the one and only." Giles started.

"I wasn't the one and only though Faith had abilities." Buffy reminded them.

"True but it wasn't my turn Buffy, you died but you lived over and over and I shouldn't have been activated." Faith told her.

"So the spell is wearing off and potential slayers are now being picked off again, everyone check to make sure the first is still dead?"

"Buffy he was burnt to a crisp and a hell mouth dropped on him; no we think this has to do with the gates of hell opening."

"Wonderful, I have the two hunters that accidently opened them but hey they closed them again. I have a case I need to finish up here. I will get the boys and we will meet you up there when we are done in the mean time don't let anyone else leave."

"Understood, see you soon" Kennedy closed the connection.

"How did I end up back in charge? This didn't work so well for me before." Buffy looked over at Willow.

"You're a natural leader Buffy"

"You didn't know she lost her abilities." Buffy was reading Willow's expression.

"No I didn't and now she is completely venerable." Willow met Buffy's eyes and noted the worry. "We just have to figure out what happened and fix it."

"Willow, we have to consider that this spell wasn't supposed to last forever, the powers that be may have had enough and returned it to how it was supposed to be." Buffy was trying to play devil's advocate.

"Maybe but we've changed fate before." Willow got to her feet and started to pace.

"It's late Willow let's get some rest and we will figure this out soon." Buffy tried to calm her friend.

"Yeah you're right."

*(*(*(*

Morning came all too soon and Buffy hadn't really slept much, everything was rolling around in her mind and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She had been out of the slayer biz for some time and to be thrust back into it, she was defiantly not happy about this that much she knew. Getting up she stumbled to the shower, the heat helped her relax her tired muscles.

She was glad she had thought to throw cloths together before she went to bed because she wasn't sure she would be able to think about what to wear at the moment. She slipped into her jeans and pink blouse with the ruffles on the front. She slipped her gun on her belt with her badge and slid into her sneakers. She expected that the walking today would be a lot, they had a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time if they were going to find their killer before he struck again.

Walking out into the Kitchen she noted that Jeffrey had arrived and was speaking in hushed tones with Willow. "You were supposed to watch after her not fall in love with her." Willow kicked him under the table.

"Ouch, be quiet or she will hear us." Jeffrey grumbled.

"Everything alright out here?" Buffy asked coming around the corner and pretending to hear nothing she walked up and kissed Jeffrey's cheek and smiled to her best friend.

"Everything's good, Jeffrey and I were catching up haven't seen each other in awhile when was it last X-mas?" Willow smiled.

"Oh has it been that long?" she gave them a sidelong glance as she made her coffee.

"Something like that" Jeffrey was watching her gauging her mood.

"You shouldn't tell her" she heard Sam's voice from the back, it was amazing because her hearing wasn't normally this good.

"I'm going to tell her she has a right to know" Dean barked back then knocked on the door.

"It's open" Buffy called she turned and smiled when she caught sight of Dean. He looked more tired than the day before. "Tell me what?" she asked.

"Dean..." Sam frowned but was cut off by his brother.

"Spike paid a visit to me last night, I know you said he was dead but he's not." Dean said glaring at his brother.

"He can't be alive, he died saving us." Buffy heard a sharp intake of breath from Willow and she turned to her friend. She had all together forgotten that Jeffrey was sitting right there but he seemed to know something anyway so what did it matter. "Tell me he is dead Willow, that the man I had grown to love didn't come back from the dead and not tell me that he was alive." Buffy was angry, she could feel the power surging though her body in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"He is alive; he is with Angel in L.A." Willow bit her lip.

"With Angel... Angel knew about this? What else are you hiding from me Willow?" she demanded.

"You were out of the Slayer life; you didn't need to know what was going on... Jeffrey knew..."

"Jeffrey" she rounded on him. "And just who the hell are you really, you were supposed to be normal!" rage was pouring out of her.

"I'm a hunter, turned watcher for you." he glanced at Willow, "I was just supposed to keep an eye on you and keep an eye on the supernatural world for you in case something went down. I've handled most of the minor supernatural things in the area to keep you out of it."

"My whole normal life has been a lie, it hasn't been normal. I've had some Hunter watching my every move and sharing my bed with me." Buffy turned and Dean was there standing in her way. Without thinking she shoved him sending him flying back into the counter. Dean's eyes bulged and the wind was knocked out of him, he was pretty sure something snapped but he tried to right himself and follow Buffy out the door.

"Buffy" he called his breathing was a little labored and his chest felt like it was on fire. Dean glanced back to see the others on the back porch Buffy had made it out of the yard and walking down the street. Dean followed as best he could, "Buffy" he called. When she didn't turn around he yelled a little louder, "I know you can hear me Buffy." She whirled around and stopped crossing her arms over her chest she looked like she was crying.

"It's all been a lie 5 years of thinking I was out for good and it was all a lie." she was angry at everyone, how could they do something like this to her again.

"Damn it Princess, I'm sorry" he said coming up to her and wrapping her in a hug trying ever so hard to ignore the pain in his chest. "I'm sorry they lied to you and hurt you, I'm sorry we dragged you back in to this world, and I'm sorry that all the men you date are jack asses. They don't see the catch you are and how beautiful and perfect you are." he said softly as he stroked her blond hair.

She sobbed quietly for a moment before gathering herself together, "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked

Dean chuckled, "Absolutely, Buffy you and I we are a different breed of person. We get put through hell, the people we love betray us, and they kick us when we are down but we get right back up. We keep fighting the fight because that is who we are Buffy. Be pissed off, be angry, but direct that anger at something a little more productive. Let's kick some Ripper ass then find out what's happening to the other Slayers."

Buffy nodded and pulled away from him only to hear his breath catch and his groan in pain. "Oh, oh I'm sorry I am not used to this, I feel like when I first became a slayer. I'm clumsy and forget my strength." she helped him back to the house where Willow, Sam, and Jeffrey were sitting in the kitchen. It appeared they were catching Jeffrey up on what he had missed.

"Need some ice and a healing spell Will I think I might have broke something on accident." she bit her lip anxiously.

(*(*(*(

Buffy sat on the back of the couch watching Willow work her magic.

"It's still going to hurt like hell, I'm not a doctor and healing really isn't my thing." she said placing the ice pack on Dean's chest. "Should help though"

"Thanks" Dean said looking over at Buffy who was biting her lip anxiously again. "Good as new" he said lying down and trying not to move too much. The truth was it hurt like hell but he was used to pain like this. Sam and Jeffrey where sitting in chairs opposite him watching Willow work. It was something that went against their nature as hunters to watch a witch cast spells. Yet here they were hoping her magic would be enough to get Dean on his feet again. "Let's go over the case and see what we have." Dean suggested so as to get everyone's minds off what had transpired less than an hour ago.

Sam frowned but leaned forward in the seat, "Well we know that the first to victims were killed in the same way, at the same time, and on the same day 120 years from the previous killings. We know that the uterus of the second victim was taken and that if our guy follows the same pattern that the third and fourth victims will be on September 30 around 1 AM and 1:45 AM and that their names will be Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes."

"Right but his second victim her name was Ann not Annie." Jeffrey pointed out.

"So he is willing to use a variation of the name if he has to." Buffy spoke up.

"There is another problem though" Jeffrey pulled a paper from his pocket. "It's probably a demon smoking out because according to DNA we have two separate killers." he placed the results on the table.

"Smoke out?" Buffy was a little confused she had never encountered those kinds of demons.

"The game has changed a lot since you got out Buffy. The demons that are not corporeal unless they have a host have been few and far between. However since the opening of the gates of hell they are starting to take over. They also avoided Sunnydale. The last time I had one of those assholes, I asked why and they told me too much competition there." Jeffrey shrugged.

"Okay so these demons need a host then is that what you are saying?" she asked.

"Essentially yes" Dean nodded, "Remember what I told you about Lilith and my death at the hands of the hell hound?"

"Right" she nodded. "I'm going to need a crash course in everything I've missed."

"We can help with that but I do have one question, what was with Spike's face going all weird and scrunchie?" Dean asked.

"They all do that" Buffy said confused.

"Not the ones we've dealt with." Sam chimed in.

"I can explain that, when the first was awoken, suddenly different breeds of vampire started showing up. You have the older ones like Spike and Angel and then you have the super vamps that are done for and then you have the ones in the middle. No strange face thing but hell of a lot more teeth." Jeffrey told them. "Only real way to kill them is to behead them stakes don't work on them Buffy."

"Great... I Wish I had my..."

"Oh!" Willow shouted getting to her feet and running from the room. Buffy watched her go confused. Seconds later she came hurrying back in with a large box. "I had forgotten all about it in the excitement. Here Buffy I thought you could use this."

Buffy took the box and set it on the table, she unlatched it and pulled the top up to reveal the Slayer Scythe M?. The Scythe actually resembled a lochaber axe with a red, steel head and a sliver edge on the border of the blade, a steel shaft holding the head with nails stamped along it and reaching down was a brown haft that had a simple wooden stake below it connected via an assembly of metal spikes. Buffy looked at in awe, she hadn't held it in over 5 years and here it was staring her in the face.

Dean tried to get to his feet which was harder done then said. Sam helped him up and he moved over beside Buffy. He leaned in a little and looked at Buffy's face. She was transfixed on the blade her hand still holding the top of the box up. "Cool blade" he said trying to break her trance.

"What?" Buffy said blinking and looking to Dean.

"I said cool blade" he frowned at her.

"I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen this thing in so long can't you feel the power of it?" she asked glancing back down at it she extended a hand hesitating before touching it.

Dean looked at the weapon but felt nothing he shrugged, "I don't what is it?"

"The Slayers Scythe, only she who is the chosen one can use it. It is what I used to unlock all the potentials. We thought at first that maybe the Scythe was losing power but all the Slayers who have touched it have told me it's still just as powerful as the day they first touched it." Willow said anxiously watching Buffy.

Buffy stared at it for sometime before she wrapped her hand around the shaft lifted it from the box. It started in her finger tips the warmth; it started to travel through her body awaking her long dormant senses. Slowly the warmth began to grow into a fire igniting the power within her that she had for so long ignored. Inside her body was on fire but outside she was still as a statue staring at the blade in her hand. She didn't hear the others couldn't feel them. The world around her began to change and when she finally looked up she wasn't in her home anymore. She stood now in the desert, before her was a fire that raged and behind it crouched down low to the ground was Sineya, the first slayer.

"What am I doing here?" Buffy said stepping forward.

"Long have I awaited your return, you have grown weak, abandoning your destiny." Sineya spoke, she moved with a feral grace her face was it's usual white and black and she wore rags wrapped around her body.

"I had enough; I needed to get away from it." Buffy said staring at the first slayer.

"You are the Slayer, you can never get away!" Sineya snarled. "It is your blood, your destiny, you are of shadow demon, and you are of me."

"I am a human being" she snapped back.

"You are a slayer, you are human, you are demon, and you are destined."

"Destined for what? Haven't I already done enough?" Buffy demanded.

Sineya straightened for a moment and approached her she moved with swiftness that Buffy had rarely seen before when Sineya was before her their faces close together the first slayer whispered. "Until you're dying breath there can be no other. The spell you cast to awaken them is now killing them. You have marked them and now our line is ending, fix the mistake there can only be one true slayer and you are she. Forget your humanity, forget your pain, you are the slayer embrace your destiny."

"Buffy" Dean's voice cut through her vision.

Dean was getting concerned as he watched her standing there, her eyes were zoned out as if she were somewhere else.

"Shh" Willow tried to hush him

"She's all zoned out like some PTSD episode" Dean said pointing to her.

"I've seen this before, she's probably talking to Sineya" Willow frowned.

"Who the hell is Sineya?" Dean demanded.

"The first Slayer, I've been doing some research." Sam spoke up "Sineya has the ability to appear to slayers in a vision even though she's dead."

"She has guided Buffy before and well tried to kill Buffy... but Buffy bested her." Willow watched her friend anxiously.

Buffy looked at Sineya and cocked her head to one side. "Who is killing them Sineya is it you?"

Sineya moved back and crouched down again, "I am not; a war is coming an evil that you have never seen. He who is the king is rising and you better be ready before they set him free."

The area around her turned hazy her eyes closed and when she opened them again she was in her house surrounded by her friends. She felt a little dizzy and light headed; stumbling a little she felt Dean's hand catch her.

"Buffy are you okay?" Dean asked his voice oozing with concern.

"Yeah just a trippy experience." She smiled a little and set the scythe down in the box.

"Buffy are you..." Willow started.

"I'm back Willow, I never should have left." Buffy glanced around. "Let's kick some demon ass"


	6. Investigative thingys

Hello Ladies and Gents, sorry it has taken so long to get an update up. I was hurt in the line of duty (hospital security) and have been recovering for 4 months but I am back now. Here is a nice long update. Keep an eye out because I may have a new story coming out soon spoilers It's supernatural and harry potter!

Chapter 6

September 13 1100

"With the investigation pretty much stalled and the chief breathing down our necks, we need something to show we are working on this. Chief thinks its partners. "Buffy said keeping her voice low.

"Dean, what about Cas?" Sam tried for the 20th time. Though he had always mentioned something in private now he figured if he said something in front of the others he might have back up in convincing his brother to call his Angel down.

"Cas? You mean that angel that pulled you out of hell? You can talk to him? Maybe he can give us information" Buffy said leaning forward in her chair.

Willow, Jeffrey, Buffy, and the Winchester brothers were seated outside a Café in the heart of Chicago. The area was better looking than most of the neighborhoods but it still had a rather rugged appearance. They had moved two tables together and been talking about the case for over an hour to no avail. They had no leads, the DNA wasn't in codis, no male dead bodies were found and they were stuck at square one and had been for days.

"I'm not going to call him for this; he has other Angely things to do." Dean said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "We have until the 30th to find this guy. So maybe we just, wait him out. He strikes in the same general location there are a bunch of us we can lay low and scan the area and catch this demon in the act."

Buffy pursed her lips she wasn't happy with that idea. "How do you contact this Angel?" she asked.

"I just sort of call out to him and he shows up." Dean frowned not catching on.

"No way like what way? Do you just be like hey feathery angelic thing can I talk to you? Or is it some sort of like "Oh holy Angel hear my prayers sort of thing?" she went on.

"No it's more like Hey Cas I need to talk to you" Dean shrugged.

There was a sound of wings followed by "Hello Dean" Castiel's said from behind him. Castiel wore his slacks, white button up, with a blue tie. Over which he wore a brown trench coat. This was what his vessel had been wearing when he had given Castiel permission to use him as a host. He had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. Dean spun around then looked over at Buffy and frowned. "What do you require?"

"Nothing Cas it..."

"Actually we need some information, what do you know of Jack the Ripper?" Sam asked quickly.

Cas looked at Dean confused before answering Sam, "He is a high level demon believed by many to have a mate nothing concrete on that however. He enjoys killing and torturing women for his own pleasure. In 1888, a hunter banished him back to hell where he has been ever since." Cas looked between Sam and the others his eyes settled on Buffy and he stared at her in confusion. "Dean, where did you find the slayer?" he asked.

"She kind of found us" Sam said glancing over at Buffy before looking back at Cas. "Hey Cas, we think he is back out of hell and he has been killing again."

"Be careful he is a yellow eyed demon" Cas said as he continued to stare at Buffy.

"Cas what is wrong with you" Dean demanded.

Cas looked at Dean and frowned, "Do you know what she is?" he asked.

"Yes, Cas we have done our research. The first Slayer was infused with a Shadow demon and given special abilities, one girl in every generation to fight vampires and evil. Yeah we got that." Sam went over it briefly.

Cas looked over at Sam and shook his head, "She is more, she is revered in heaven, she is not just a Slayer she is an Angel one that was ripped from heaven. God loved her and saved her from hell. He brought her to heaven and gave her a place as an Archangel. She was ripped away from us and god let her go because he knew the world needed her to fight for good again. When she dies and is finally allowed to rest, she will rejoin us in heaven to lead god's army for there has never been a heart and soul purer then hers. She has darkness within as all slayers do but she constantly surmounts it and puts her love, faith, and humanity first. She fights for the good of the world and those she holds dearest."

Willow sat beside Buffy on the verge of tears, "You never told me" she whispered.

"It was bad enough you knew that I had been there, to know who and what I had become, to know that I lived in this beautiful place at God's side. I love you Will and what you did, you had to do. I ran away when the world needed me but I'm back now I had to rediscover who I was." Buffy looked at Castiel and frowned. "Big mouth… so big bad yellow eyes, I thought you boys killed the yellow eyed demony guy."

"Eye color is like a rank Black are your run of the mill, then you have red that are a little higher up, you have yellow, and white." Sam said sighing. "We have only known one yellow eyed demon and he is dead. Now we have another one show up this is something we need to handle. You said he has a mate, another demon?"

"Yes, but not much is known about it" Cas confirmed.

"Wonderful, one more question feathers, who is killing the slayers?" Buffy asked.

"I do not know, but I will let you know if I find out" Cas told her.

By the time the group left the café it was almost two in the afternoon.

"How do we lure in a demon?" Willow asked.

"We have to find them first." Dean sighed

"Well then why don't we go look" Jeffrey interjected.

Dean looked over at him he hadn't spoken the entire time that Cas was with them, "You know where we can find some demons?"

"I'm a cop hunter... wait that sounded wrong I'm a hunter cop. Or is a cop that is a hunter, anyway I know where the seedy crowd is, I tend to not kill them all if they behave themselves and I use them for information."

"So let's go get some information" Buffy said throwing her hands up.

(*(*(*

"So let me get this straight, this is a bar for monsters and it's still standing?" Dean said looking at the faded sign outside of a two story building.

"Never know when you need a CI that knows the underground. Most of these things keep to themselves. The vampires drink animal blood or donated stuff. Werewolves eat animal hearts, even the skin walker is a nice guy he goes for the newly dead or dying. He even pulled a guy out of the woods who had broken his leg and didn't eat him. These people don't want to be evil, some have their humanity is intact. Believe me I didn't believe it when I found out about this place but they are nice things here." Jeffrey said knocking on the door. "It's Jeff let me in." he said when a small slat opened in the door. "They're with me they won't hurt anyone." Jeff said glancing at the others.

Slowly the faded wooden door opened and a large beefy man was behind it. He had a dirty shirt that hardly covered his bulging belly and his jeans looked like they might burst any second. He had greasy blond hair and smelled of sour milk, beer, and stinky feet.

"No weapons" he said gruffly Jeffrey was already stripping his off and putting it into a provided locker.

Sam, Dean, and Buffy looked at each other and cautiously removed their guns, knives, and ammunition. They trusted Jeffrey but they did not like this one bit.

"Welcome to the Wicked Tavern" the man said after they were disarmed. Inside they were surprised at the space and simple layout. It looked like a clean respectable establishment. It struck Buffy that they made the outside look like that so that people wouldn't come in unless they knew what they were getting into.

"Jeff, what can we do for you?" the man behind the bar asked. "Bud light for me and my friends here" he said sitting at the bar.

"Jeff, we trust you but we aren't stupid. You brought the Winchester brothers here and that aint no pretty face that is the slayer." he motioned to them as he spoke. Buffy could pick out the fear in his voice.

"We aren't looking for a fight" Buffy said showing her badge. "I'm a slayer but I'm also a cop. We are here for information and that's all. Jeff tells me you guys keep to yourself and don't kill people. If that's true I got no beef with you and the Winchester brothers here well they are with me. You have my word as a cop no one is here to hurt you."

The man seemed to consider what she said for a moment before grabbing them each a beer. "My name is Milcha, I am a vampire." he said leaning on the counter. "My wife and two children were killed, I was turned. I became a killer, I killed hundreds until one day there was a couple with an infant and they tried to protect the infant from me. It made me think of my wife and child. From that moment on, something in me changed. I started to feel like me again I moved from Germany to Chicago and opened this bar. It is a safe house and refuge for those like me that wish to stop killing." Milcha explained. "Jeff found this place on accident, when he found out who and what we are he asked us to help him, to redeem ourselves and we have been. What information you need Slayer, I will see what I can do."

Buffy smiled and touched his hand, "Thank you Milcha. My name is Buffy and as you know I am the Vampire Slayer but I am also a cop and I am investigating the copy cat ripper case. Except it's not a copy cat it's a demon."

A hush fell over the room, "He's been here, with his lady. We don't get demons in here very often because they aren't like us."

Buffy looked over to see a familiar face one that sent a jolt through her. "Audrey" she whispered as the medical examiner approached the group.

"It's okay Milcha" she said as the bar tender straightened up. "Hello Buffy, I've been wondering when this day would come. To be honest having worked so long with you I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner. You really had retired I was surprised. Jeff knew, he found out when we dated. He was suspicious, thought I was cheating, so he followed me one night. That was how he found this place and found that I was a werewolf. I am a pureblood, which means I am in control of my transformation and that I can survive off animal hearts. I have never tasted human hearts and have no desire to. My family are all werewolves, however I don't agree with their lifestyle and they don't agree with mine so we have gone our separate ways." she explained.

Buffy was reeling on her stool. How had she not known that her best friend in her normal life was a supernatural creature? Had her retirement made her senses weak and made her blind to what was right there in front of her?

"Buffy?" Dean said putting his hand on her arm.

"Yeah" she said looking over at him.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"My boy friend is a hunter and the woman who I thought was a nice normal woman turns out to be a werewolf. I am sitting in a bar full of supernatural creatures, a witch, and three hunters trying to find information on a yellow eyed demon killing hookers and his mate. Why wouldn't I be okay just another day at the office right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Dean said uneasily. He wasn't sure if she was really okay or on the verge of snapping and killing everyone in the room.

"You said he was in here before?" Buffy asked turning her attention back to Audrey.

"Yeah, he and a woman came in, they didn't stay long after they figured out that we were.. tame as he called us. I didn't realize he was the guy we were after otherwise I would have mentioned it to Jeffrey."

"It's okay Audrey, we will get him." Jeffrey said smiling at her.

"He did tell us though if we changed our minds and wanted to embrace our inner evil that we could find him at this abandoned warehouse on the edge of town." she handed Buffy a card with an address.

"Thanks" Buffy said taking it. "We better get going" getting up Audrey touched her arm.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but Jeffrey didn't think it was a good idea. You wanted a normal life and we tried to provide it." Audrey said earnestly.

Buffy gently pulled her arm away from the other woman; "Yeah so much for normal" she said and walked out. Dean followed behind her.

Outside Buffy started down the side walk, putting her weapons back where they went as she did. Dean was on her heels doing the same trying to keep up with her. "Buffy" he called but she ignored him. "Buffy" he called again. He was getting really sick of her ignoring him. "Damn it princess knock it off." he said jogging to catch up with her. "Look we get it your pissed life didn't turn out quiet the way you wanted it to." he said grabbing her arm. She turned and yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Oh I'm just supposed to be okay with all this? Just supposed to suck it up the hell with how I feel? I have to be the Slayer. I'm not a human being right? I'm a killing machine, I kill evil and then I die but surprise I don't get to stay dead. I get to come back and do it all over again because that is all I am good for!" She shouted. "I will never be able to be normal or fall in love and have that person stick around because this life, my life, it doesn't work out so well for relationships!"

"Your damn right you have to suck it up because that's what we do, we shoulder the burden, we die the deaths, we come back and fight some more because we are fucked up Buffy. Not just you but I'm pretty fucked up too. Sam tried for a normal life, almost had it too then poof up in flames goes the fiancée and now he is right back at it. So yeah get the hell over it deal with it and be okay or don't be okay but deal with it." Dean said standing in front of her. Buffy stared him down for a moment her anger seethed but the more she stared at him the more her anger dissipated. This man was just as fucked up as she was; he spent 40 years in hell while she spent time in heaven. His parents were dead her parents were dead, his brother was on demon blood and her sister was a dimensional key. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. He hesitated before putting his arms around her and holding her close. He hated being an asshole to her like this but she needed the kick in the butt. He didn't blame her for being angry hell he was angry on her behalf but right now wasn't the time for that. She needed to focus.

Sam cleared his throat from behind them and Buffy pulled her head back to see the other three. Jeffery looked hurt by the scene in front of him and oddly she didn't really feel all that bad for it.

"Buffy you aren't going to like what I have to say but, you need to train you are out of practice and in no shape to take on this demon without a refresher course. Giles is on his way, I thought it would be better for you to train with him."

"No Will you're right, I'm a little rusty" she said stepping back from Dean. "Let's go see Giles."

(*(*(*

September 14 0600

Giles face lit up when he saw her; he had stayed away the past 5 years for fear that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from begging that she come back. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until he was hugging her closely to him. Buffy was more than just his slayer he had come to love her as a daughter. It had been one of the reasons he had left her after she died because he had feared he had been holding her back. Now he had come to her to remind her who she was.

"Buffy" he said softly into her hair.

"Giles" she said eagerly.

"I've missed you terribly" he said pulling away to look at her. She was older now then he had remembered but then again he had held onto the memory of the young teenage girl he had trained. Her hair was longer and a darker blond and her eyes showed sadness that he had longed to forget. So much pain in her life and he wished he could take it all away. He had wanted so badly for her to be able to be normal. Now, having to drag her back to this world had broken his heart almost as bad as when he had abandoned her before.

"If you hadn't shown up soon I was going to come there to see you myself." She said pouting.

"I'm here now Buffy so let's get started, do we have a place to train?" Giles had a thick English accent and wore khakis and a green sweater over a light tan button up. He was the definition of old school librarian.

"Yeah we found a good place" she smiled.

Giles and Buffy arrived outside the rundown apartment building 20 minutes later they had hardly spoken the whole ride there. Inside the Winchester Brothers and Willow were setting up the mats and weapons.

"Where is Jeffrey?" Buffy asked.

"He got called away are you ready?" Willow asked.

"Yep" she looked over at Giles. "Before we start, Giles this is Sam and Dean Winchester, guys this is Giles"

"Pleasure to meet you boys finally, I knew your father. John was a good man sorry to hear about his passing" Giles nodded to the boys. "Impressive collection you have here, your father left it all to you?"

"Some of it, some of it we have collected over the years or made ourselves." Dean said eyeing Giles. "How did you know our father?"

"The watchers watched the Hunters in a sense that hunters were thought of as a pain in the arse. When your father rolled through Sunnydale... Well he and I butted heads so to speak. He had heard of a girl with super human abilities and came to investigate. This was when I had first come to be her watcher. He stalked her for awhile trying to figure her out and then I found him snooping around the school and called him out on it. He didn't like that very much, we had a drink and I explained it to him showed him the lore he told me I was damn crazy and that their was something wrong with her and that anyone imbued with demon was bound to turn on me. He seemed to think that she was my pet. Let's just say it wasn't until after her death at the hands of the Master that John Winchester started to accept her."

"Good old Dad" Dean said sharpening the machete in his hands as he listened to Giles talk.

"Can't say the thought didn't cross our minds when we researched the Slayer, I can't wait to see you in action Princess" Dean cooed.

"Sam, how do you feel about being an only child?" Buffy asked him.

"Honestly? He's kind of asking for it so be my guest." Sam said picking up a set of throwing knives.

Buffy lunged for Dean and took him to the ground. She was trying to watch how much strength she exerted. Dean rolled back and threw her off she landed on her back and quickly got to her feet. Dean kicked his feet up then down arching his back and coming to his feet. He let one foot settle back and his other foot slightly forward with his knees slightly bent his hands came up to shield his face.

Buffy settled into her stance and eyed her target, she had been itching to get her hands on him and this seemed like a good way for them both to let off some steam. They circled each other for a moment examining their opponent watching the way the other walked moved they have a weak spot?

"Come on Princess show me what you got" Dean taunted.

Buffy lashed out with a swift kick to his side Dean blocked it by dropping his arm a little and letting it absorb the blow. He laughed a little "Come on Slayer that the best you got." he jeered. She was trying not to hurt him but he was pushing her buttons. She spun delivering a round house kick that would have hit him in the face had he not moved. He went in low then catching her off balance and taking them to the ground. They sort of summer salted with Buffy coming up on top she pinned his arms above his head and dug her knees in to his side.

"Now this is kind of hot" he said chuckling.

Buffy huffed and got to her feet, Dean grabbed her leg and pulled her back down she fell to the side, reached down and grabbed his arm, and she twisted her body so that she had him in an arm bar with his arm hyper rotated.

"I would give up now Dean, you're not going to beat her." Sam said watching them wrestle.

"Alright alright you win" he said tapping the mat.

Buffy released him and got to her feet.

"Pretty good for a girl" Dean smiled coyly.

Buffy punched him in the arm a little harder then she meant to but his responding ow made her feel warm inside.

"Now that you two are done we can get to training." Giles said picking up the throwing knives that Sam had been sharpening.

"Wait what are you doing with those?" Dean asked looking from Buffy to Giles. Buffy nodded to her mentor and took her position on the mat. Giles stood a cross from her.

"Will start with testing your reflexes, strength, and endurance and see where we need to improve. I know your police training has served you well but it won't very well help you against the demons and what have you." Giles said he took one of the knives, drew his arm back and threw it aimed for Buffy's face. He prayed his slayers reflexes were still sharp enough to stop the blade.

Buffy caught the knife between her hands she let out her breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Good again" Giles said with relief.

They spent the rest of the day long into the night training, they took turns sparing with her and running through drills that Giles had designed for her years ago. He had perfected his training with the other slayers he had been teaching. By three am the boys were tired and Buffy looked like she could go ten more rounds.

"Endurance is good" Giles said leaned over the table, his glasses were in one hand and his face in the other as he rubbed his eyes.

"No kidding" Sam said out of breath from the last round with Buffy. "Strength is good" he said nursing his arm there were bruises all over them. "Though I think she's holding back on us"

"I don't want to hurt you" Buffy said biting her lip as she put an ice pack on Dean's cheek.

"Reflexes need a little work but Buffy I have never seen you in this great a shape" Giles said softly.

"Just because I got out of the life doesn't mean I let myself go." she said huffing a little.

"I know, alright let's call it a night tomorrow is research." Dean said much to the relief of the other two men.

(*(*(*

At 10 am Dean pulled up to Buffy's home and looked at Sam. They had bumps and bruises but no major injuries which was good to say the least. "She's a hell of a woman." Dean said looking out the car window and seeing her on her porch.

"Dean, she's out of your league besides even if you could make it work she's a slayer... you're a hunter... any kids you have are destined to be fucked up." Sam said trying to make his brother see the wisdom is what he was saying.

"Who says we would have kids, I connect with her, she's smart, funny, hot, and she can kick my ass." Dean said opening the car door and getting out before his brother could say another word. "Morning Princess" he called.

Buffy smiled when she saw Dean she didn't even care now that he called her princess if she was being honest she kind of loved it. "Giles and Willow are already in there hitting the books I needed some fresh air." she said as the brothers came up the steps.

"How about you guys work on to book stuff and Buffy and I can train some more." Dean said to his brother.

"mhm" Sam said frowning but he walked past and into the house.

"Training?" Buffy sighed and her shoulders visibly sagged.

"You've been working so hard to be the Slayer again I thought we could play a little hooky." Dean said leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Oh" she breathed a sigh of relief and took his proffered arm. He led her to Baby and opened the door for her. Once she was inside he closed it and walked around to the driver's side, he was grinning from ear to ear.

(*(*(*

"They aren't going to train are they?" Willow asked as Sam sat down explaining why the other two wouldn't be joining them.

"More than likely Dean is going to take Buffy out for a day on the town and probably try and sleep with her." Sam said looking down at all the books on the table. "What a collection" he whistled.

"We don't have time for those two to be off doing..." Giles started.

"Relax grandpa; Buffy is being through back into this world against her will; cut her a little slack." Sam said sitting down and setting his father's journal in front of him on the table.

"Grandpa?" Giles looked furious.

"Come on you two let's get to the research. Between the three of us we should be able to come up with something." Willow interjected trying to change the subject.

Both boys huffed and glared at each other before looking down at their respective books.

*(*(*(*

They had driven north trying to get away from the city. They wanted distance between them and the horrors that lurked in the city. They wanted peace and quiet from the bustling streets so Dean pointed his baby north and they drove to the boarder of Illinois and Wisconsin. He had found marina in the small town of Winthrop Harbor where they now sat on a picnic table on the beach staring out into the lake. The cool wind whipped around them causing Buffy's long blond hair to whip around her face. She glanced over at him and smiled. "Thank you for this" She said

Dean looked over to her and returned her smile, "No problem princess"

"Pass me my sandwich" she said holding her hand out. They had stopped to pick them up on their way, both of them were starving. Dean handed her the sandwich and chips before grabbing his own.

"It's so peaceful here" he said watching a boat on the water.

"I know, it's nice to get away from the city." She sighed a little "I've never been this far north." she told him wondering why she had never left the city.

"I found this place once on a case, it was on accident that I did but now whenever I'm in the area I try and come here to unwind and think." Dean told her.

They ate in companionable silence, neither one really wanted to talk. After lunch they walked along the board walk looking at the docked boats and talking about how they would love one day to just sail off and never return to this life or this world. It was a pipe dream because neither one of them believed that they would really do it. As the sun began to set they returned once more to the beach, Dean laid a blanket out and they sat there huddled up together watching the sun set. Dean lifted Buffy's face to his and kissed her lips softly.

Buffy was surprised at first but she returned the kiss trying to deepen it but Dean pulled back and grinned, "Easy Princess, I don't want to move to fast. You are a special kind of woman and I'm not going to mess this up"

"What?" Buffy was a little confused. From everything she had heard Dean was a womanizer, he wanted them for sex. He used booze and sex to cope with hell so why was he suddenly trying to take it slow with her.

"Buffy" he said reading her face. "You and I, we have both been through our share of hell, this though. I don't want to screw it up so I am going to do the opposite of what I always do and I am going to try a different approach because I like you a lot. You are beautiful and smart and funny... I don't want to lose you by moving to fast and pushing too hard so can we do this right?"

She considered his words for a moment but then nodded her consent. "This could be good for both of us" she smiled. "The opposite of what we normally do with relationships." she sighed a little. "We should head back see what they found out."

"Yeah, they are probably wondering where we are." Dean smiled and helped her to her feet. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before sweeping her off her feet. For such a strong woman she was light. He balanced her in one arm and picked up the blanket and shook it out gently before carrying it and her to the car.

Buffy just wrapped her arms around him, normally she would fight being picked up. Normally she would have screamed until he put her down but being in his arms felt right so she leaned her head on his shoulder and let him carry her. He was starting to make her feel like a princess.

*(*(*

Sometime after 10pm Dean pulled up outside Buffy's the lights inside where still on and he could see Sam, Willow, and Giles inside talking and laughing. Smiling a little he slipped out of the car and went around getting Buffy. She had fallen asleep on the ride back and instead of waking her he picked her up and carried her to the house. The three inside stood up quickly when he walked in and he had to quickly shush them before taking her to her room and laying her on her bed. When he was sure she was tucked in he returned to the living room.

"How goes the research?" he asked quietly.

"Going well how was your date with Buffy?" Sam asked snidely.

"None of your damn business" Dean grunted and sat down picking up a book. "Fill me in what do we have?"

"We think that our yellow-eyed demon is one of Lucifer's generals." Sam said passing the book he had open to Dean.

"Okay." Dean said scanning the page.

"The higher level demons were trained by Lucifer himself they are his generals. The lower the trainer the lower the level in the hierarchy but, there are a few exceptions to this rule such as our previous run in with a yellow eyed one he rose through the ranks and became more powerful. This guy we think is one of the originals, dating back through history we are able to determine that there are intervals in which women were killed in this manner however they were so spread out with no set pattern that it was never pieced together." Sam explained looking over at Giles. "We never would have pieced it together if we hadn't been looking for it."

"So what are we thinking this yellow eyed demon and his mate get their rocks off killing like this?" Dean asked.

"Something like that" Willow said looking over to the bedroom where Buffy was sleeping. "Did you sleep with her?" she demanded.

"Not that it's your business either but no" Dean said reading a passage in the book. "Do we have a way to summon this guy bring him to us on our terms?"

"So far no" Sam shook his head.

"Then what were you guys doing all this time?" Willow asked not letting the subject drop.

Dean set the book down and looked at Willow furiously. "Buffy and I are grown consenting adults what we do is none of any of your business. If and when Buffy and I decide the time is right that is between her and I." Dean was trying to keep his temper under control but it was bubbling close to the surface. Everyone was being so damn intrusive and he was trying so hard not to mess this up. He knew of all people their relationship would never be normal but at least they would have someone to share with in this crazy world and job. Someone that understood the danger and risks one had to take. Someone that understood the nightmares and deep seated pain that was etched in to the soul after the experiences they had. Someone to share in the triumphs of successful case and to mourn the losses of the ones they couldn't save. He wanted that with Buffy, hell he had never met someone as fucked up in the head as he was. He also wasn't going to rush this; they had their own personal demons to bare.

Willow, Sam, and Giles stared at Dean. Sam had never seen Dean act this way, he was normally the first to brag about his conquests with the opposite sex yet here he was keeping everything close to the vest. He must really like her if he was being so protective.

"She's my fri..." Willow started but Giles hushed her.

"Willow I think it would be best if we drop this subject and focus on the demon at hand. Buffy is entitled to her relationships and privacy." He said glancing at the red headed Witch.

Willow huffed and slouched in her seat it was clear she was unhappy with the turn of events.

"We need a plan" Dean said returning to the topic of the demon.

"Perhaps we should call it a night and resume planning when Buffy is awake." Giles suggested.

The others agreed leaving everything where it was, they broke for the night to sleep.


End file.
